


Malice

by DamnLuciel



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Slender (Video Game), Slender: The Arrival, Slenderverse - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Creepypasta, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gore, Horror, Possible Character Death, Proxy, Reader is in danger, Reader works as a bartender, Romance, Sadism, Secret Relationship, Sex, Slenderman - Freeform, Slenderverse, Slow Build, Violence, get your freaking ankles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnLuciel/pseuds/DamnLuciel
Summary: "May I sit down?", I asked politely, still smiling. He didn't answer but did not indicate that it bothered him either. Instead, he looked back at the glass, which had already formed small drops of water from the cold and pulled it closer to him... | That's how it all started and I didn't know that our little meeting would change so much





	Malice

**Author's Note:**

> READ ME
> 
> This story contains scenes that might be offensive to some. If you decide to read the story, then please take a look at the description too for more information.  
> Remember - English is NOT my native language!
> 
> Genre: Horror, Angst, Romance, Supernatural  
> Warning: Gore, Sexual Content, Offensive Language  
> Pairing: Labrador (Dean Lupei) x F!Reader

I won't put this description in every chapter, so it would be better if everyone who's reading this story would take the time to read through this description as well.

1\. Yes, the creator of Labrador is aware that I use her OC for this story. I asked her for permission and got her approval. (If you don't know who Labrador is - here's a link: https://www.deviantart.com/art/SLENDERVERSE-REF-Labrador-602233576)  
2\. Please remember that not every Reader Inserted Story is a Lemon. I try to build up emotions and make it as realistic as possible (except for a few bits of fantasy)  
3\. This story contains the following proxies: - Ticci Toby; - Kate The Chaser; - Lashes; - Labrador ... I purposely did not include Masky and Hoodie in it because they belong to Marble Hornets  
4\. I apologize for any misspelling. Unfortunately, I don't have a beta reader and therefore I'm on my own. So you don't need to tell me that my grammar is shit sometimes xD But you're welcome to tell me privately if you find any mistakes  
5\. I write both a German and an English version of this story. I also translate the English version alone.

 

For all those who do not know the rules of x Reader stories, here is a little explanation:

 

(y/n) - your name  
(h/c) - hair color  
(e/c) - eye color  
(s/c) - skin color  
(f/c) - favorite color  
(h/l) - hair length  
(f/f) - favorite flavour

 

 

It was Late Night at the Blue Eagle. A club that was not only well-known but also well-attended. I worked here as a bartender for two years. I took over the late shift most of the time and was able to get out of here at midnight. But on days like these, I had to renounce my well-deserved sleep. In front of me sat two already well-served guests. While I held the shot-glasses in my hands and slowly polished them with a tea towel, I studied those two. One of them was a middle-aged man. He had black hair that seemed to have a little too much hair gel in it and was hidden underneath a gray cap with inscription. A black leather jacket with rivets covered his too-muscular arms and while he reached for his half-full glass with one of his big hands, the taut fabric made a low squeaking sound. His eyes were locked on the much younger lady next to him, who obviously only spend time with him because he buys her several drinks. She wore long, blond hair, which she had fixed in the correct position with several clips and some hairspray. Her double-D breasts were squeezed into a skin-tight, crimson dress that framed each of her curves and emphasized them much more than necessary. On her lips was a Hollywood like smile set, with which she impressed our little macho here clearly. I knew that the night would only end for them in two ways. Either they drown themselves completely in alcohol to enthrall each other for a one-night stand, or she would raid him until his purse was nothing but moth and dust. In that case, it was probably my first guess, because shortly after I had finished my thought, both of them got up and left the place together. I glanced at them for a moment, shaking my head and putting the polished glass back on the shelf.

The clock was already pointing at 2 a.m, which meant that I could relax a little more and maybe even start a conversation with one of the guests. Normally, I was more the type of person who wanted to be addressed by others rather than taking the initiative myself, but I was in a good mood because everyone was amused and the music met my taste exactly. Just at the right moment, one of the staff came back with an empty tray and placed it in front of me. He leaned his arms on the counter and let out a slightly exhausted sounding sigh as he ran a hand through his red-dyed hair, which stood out from the rest of the dark sidecut. I couldn't help but looked at him with a slight smile as I crossed my arms.

 

"Someone seems a little exhausted?", I asked a bit teasingly and actually caught the attention of my colleague. His emerald green eyes pierced right through me. There was so much intensity in his gaze that it almost felt like he could push me away with it, but that didn't prevent me from enjoying the glee. Joseph had been here for much longer than me and had way more experience in his job. He is one of those typical workers every boss would wish for. Once I was ill, he replaced me and sometimes he did my job even better than I could ever do. The only problem in this whole situation was his short patience.

"You can talk! I'd rather stand behind the counter 24/7, pouring drinks and then I could make silly jokes too", he almost groused at me, straightening up again. I thoughtfully placed a finger on my lips and let my (e/c) eyes still stuck to him. Even though his personality was rather rough, we got along quite well. You could almost speak of a love-hate relationship, only that none of us had real feelings for the other.

Again, the idea to start a little conversation here and there came to my mind. Unfortunately, there weren't many possibilities behind the bar. Most of those who visited such events were accompanied and completely ignored me. The only exceptions were those typical fuckboys who tried to wrap me around their fingers with one of their old-fashioned pick-up lines and I really had no interest in that. So I decided to make the firehead an offer.

 

"Mh, let's see ..", I started and raised one finger. Again, my opponent looked at me, but this time I could clearly see the curiosity that was reflected in his orbs. My smirk formed into a charming smile and I wiggled my finger back and forth. "..you take the rest of my shift behind the bar and I play the waiter for the rest of the evening, how about that?". For a moment, I had the speculation that he didn't believe me. Joseph questioningly raised an eyebrow, as if he really thought I was going to mess around with him. But a few seconds later he loosened the knot of his apron, pulled it over his head and threw it to me.

"Have fun, they are particularly intrusive today", he said as he walked around the counter and put his hands on my upper arms to get past me. I shrugged, put on my black-blue apron and let him bind the string to a tight ribbon. Then I grabbed a new silver tray and put one of the ordered drinks, which I had previously mixed, on it.

"I think I can handle it", I said with a grin on my face and set off. With just one drink it was much easier to walk around without being scared to crash into one of the wavering guests. The music boomed out of the speakers at full volume and the bass left a pleasant, vibrating feeling that spread throughout the body behind. While I mostly avoided the dancefloor as best I could, I looked at some of the guests who had claimed the tables for themselves. Mostly these were the calmer candidates, who spent a cozy evening with a card game and a simple conversation. There were. of course, exceptions, such as this lovely man here, who laid totally wasted in front of my feet and seemed to be sleeping. Skilfully bypassed, I walked straight to the table that had ordered this drink. It was one of those seats far in the corner of the club, where the music was quieter and the lights much darker. Finally arrived, I noticed that this person sat alone at the table and stared spellbound like at his own hands. But that wasn't the only thing that caught my eye. There was something else.

Despite the darkness, I recognized a mask that looked like a dog's face. It almost seemed like it came out straight from a cartoon and attached to it was a black elastic band that prevented it from sliding down. Half of the stranger's face was covered up, so I only saw that he bit nervously on his lower lip. Apparently, he hadn't noticed me yet. Time to change that.

 

With a quick flick of my hand, I took the glass that was filled to the brim with alcohol and ice, placed it right in front of his nose, and put a long straw in. He seemed to notice it because he raised his head upwards immediately. I almost thought that I had scared him, so I showed him the greatest smile I could offer and crossed my arms with the silver plate in front of my body. Only now did I notice that the mask had a few small holes in the eye area. They were not big enough to see what was hidden behind, maybe just two centimeters and yet it explained how he could see what I was doing. When he said nothing and looked up at me with a monotonous like look, I took the chance to ease the situation a bit.

"May I sit down?", I asked politely, still smiling. He didn't answer but did not indicate that it bothered him either. Instead, he looked back at the glass, which had already formed small drops of water from the cold and pulled it closer to him. I pulled one of the dark wooden chairs back and sat down on the dark blue leather that was attached to it. When the young man in front of me still remained silent and stirred the ice with the straw around, I used the time to take a closer look at him. For some, the fact that he was sitting in a club, alone and with a mask hiding his face, would probably be weird. For me, however, it was relatively normal. Every day I saw so many different people here, wearing funny hairstyles, accessories or even costumes. Especially on nights like the Late Night, those were no exceptions.

In comparison, the rest of his clothes seemed quite normal. He was wearing one of those red and black plaid shirts, which many people also called a lumberjack shirt. The sleeves were pulled halfway up and exposed the underneath hidden pale skin, which was illuminated by the colorful lights of the disco ball. As I already saw before, he wore black jeans that showed some rips here and there. Black, sturdy boots with thick soles gave the whole thing a final touch. His chestnut hair fell laterally and looked slightly tousled. Some of the tresses laid over the mask, covering many parts of the predominantly brown-and-white, painted plastic. Actually, he even seemed pretty attractive to me, except for this damn thing on his face. On the other hand, it also gave him a mysterious aura.

 

I didn't even notice how long I stared at him, not to the point where his deep voice ripped me out of my thoughts. "Wanna take a photo?". I realized that he had a Romanian accent that made the depth of his voice seem rather elegant and gentle. Still, it was enough to scare me and pull me back to reality. I felt a slight warmth spreading around inside of me and shooting up to my cheeks. To blush just because a stranger spoke to me had never happened to me before. I was more the type who embarrassed others. The more surprised I was about my shy-looking reaction and blinked a few times. I tried to cover up the embarrassment and put the tray next to me against one of the table legs. You probably wouldn't be able to see the blush in the dark anyway. I sat down properly, resting my arms on the table, whereupon I supported my head on one of them and smiled slightly.

"I was just thinking that I'm not allowed to give alcohol to teens", I said in my usual teasing tone. It was a bad excuse, very bad, but in fact, I enjoyed it to annoy others. Most of the time I was quite successful. In this case, I used the best thing that was available to me and that was that cheesy piece of plastic in his face. But instead of a fitting answer, I didn't even get a reaction from him. He just looked back at his glass, took it in his hand and drank some of the cool whiskey-cola. Hadn't I known better, I might think he just ignored my answer. I grimaced and put the other arm on the table as well. Apparently, he wasn't the kind of guy that seemed to like my humor, so I decided to try something else. "So ...", I started, patting lightly on the table with my fingers. "It's Saturday night and you're all alone in a club? What's with your buddies?", I asked slightly curious because that's what I was. Most people came here, as already mentioned, in company. Especially at the weekend, the club was crowded with students and friends. I was aware that my question might seem intrusive, but you never know if you don't try. The brown-haired man put his glass back on the table and looked at me. It was hard to see how he could react to that because apart from his mouth, I didn't see anything else. I didn't need that either because his answer was already expression enough.

"You're pretty curious, mh?", he said in a rather normal tone. Since I had some knowledge of human nature through my daily conversations with different characters, I recognized something else. A slight hint of deception. Hard to notice, but present. It made it clear to me that he wasn't revealing much about himself, but still had interest in a conversation. You could say that you needed to break the ice first to get to the treasures. So I used this clue.

 

"Well, most of the guys that I see come here to drift off and celebrate for no special reason ..", I said, looking at the glass in front of him. ".. but sitting alone in a corner with whiskey is not really entertaining, is it?", I finished my metaphor and looked back at him. He grimaced slightly, but he didn't answer. I had already expected that, so instead, I just chuckled and waved off. "Sorry, everyone has fun in another way". I looked directly into the holes in his mask, tried to recognize even the smallest detail, but unsuccessful. Nevertheless, my manner seemed to trigger something in him. His posture was slightly strained as he reached out for the glass again. He brushed with his thumbs over it and didn't take his eyes off of me. Maybe now it was time to break the ice. "By the way, my name is-", "(y/n)," he interrupted before I could finish my sentence. He seemed to notice my confusion and pointed at the card on my vest. "It's written on your name tag", he said. I looked down at myself and noticed that you could hardly read the scripture in the dark since it was very sparsely written and in black, which made it even more difficult. He must have pretty good eyes. I cleared my throat and looked back at him. "Right ... I'm the bartender. If you wanna talk sometime, just come to the bar, alright? ", I said, getting up shortly after because one of the thirsty guests called for me. I grabbed the silver platter I'd left off before and clamped it under my arm. Just as I was about to leave, he said something that kept me from doing so.

"Dean ..", he spoke softly. I stopped, turned my head to him and looked confused. He lifted the glass and held it to his lips as he looked at me. At least that's what I thought, as he turned his head slightly to the side, leaving the impression behind. "My name is Dean", he said more clearly, taking a sip of the alcohol. I didn't expect him to tell me his name. The more I was perplexed. At the same time, I felt a bit of joy in me and smiled.

"Well then ..", I started and turned around. ".. see you soon, Dean", I finished my sentence, with a hint of hope in it and made my way to the guest. I really hoped that I could see him again. Because even if he seemed monotonous, he was like a big secret that I wanted to solve.

 

 

__________________________________________

 

 

Around 5 a.m in the morning, I was finally able to pack my things and go home. I said goodbye to Joseph, who was still busy with cleaning up and told me that I could leave already. I closed the door behind me and ran to my (f/c) shiny Skoda Kodiaq, parked behind the club. As a bartender, I certainly wouldn't earn enough money to afford a brand new car, right? In fact, I owed it to a legacy of my grandmother. With the money that was left, everyone was allowed to fulfill one wish. Mine was, in this case, my faithful vehicle, which I also urgently needed. The way from Blue Eagle to my home wasn't a short one and full of hollows and stones. The cold November air brushed my (h/c) mane back with a strong breeze. I grabbed my with fake-fur surrounded hood, pulled it over my head and held it tightly against my ears. After all, I couldn't get an ear infection and don't go to work. Finally, I pressed one of the two buttons on the remote control and triggered a brief flashing and a sound of my car. I quickly reached for the door handle, opened the driver's door and got in. Due to a long time in the cold, of course, the interior of my car was anything but warm, but that could be changed. A small click on one of the many buttons and a turn on the radio provided a cozy atmosphere after a few minutes. I waited for the temperature to rise a few degrees, unzipped my jacket, removed it, and tossed it carelessly into the backseat. The radio played 'Waiting for the Summer', which I really didn't want to listen to. So I reached for the aux cable, connected it to my phone, and let 'Hey Ho - Tinder' booming through the speakers instead. A mix of country and rock, which I had recently discovered. It prevented me from falling asleep on the wheel and at the same time, it shifted me in a good mood. I grabbed the belt and started the engine shortly thereafter.

 

It didn't take long before I left the city and reached the abandoned part of the town. Unfortunately, I always had to cross a long track across the fields, followed by the forest at the end of it. Moreover, it was this time of the year were the darkness hold on a little longer, so I wasn't hoping for the early sun to rise, but it didn't bother me much either. I like it to drive this way along. The only thing I was afraid of was wild animals that I could trigger thanks to the headlights and that could jump in front of my bonnet. Right after I finished this thought, I drove directly through the entrance of the forest. It was so dense that you couldn't even see your own hand in front of your eyes without any light. I kept my pace low and the doors closed, just in case. Scattered trees still carried some, already withered leaves. Others were already completely blank. The song of my playlist came to an end and for a moment it remained quiet. The only thing I could hear were little stones that I rolled over by the big tires. It sounded like crossing a gravel path. I leaned forward to see something in the low beam of the light. I was so focused that I didn't notice that the music stayed muted longer than usual.

Suddenly I heard something. A loud beating? Or rather a scratching? I couldn't sort it out, but it sounded like it had landed on my roof. I was worried that I maybe could have scaped something heavy, so I stopped. I let the headlights turned on. I opened the driver's door, unbuckled my belt and pulled my phone out of my pocket. "Why does this have to happen now?", I muttered to myself as I turned on the installed phone flashlight and got out. I briefly shone around, but there was nothing to see besides trees or endless paths. The cold wind swept over my thin cloth-covered arms and made me shudder. I should hurry up.

I quickly turned around and flashed on the roof of my car. In fact, I realized that something had changed. There was a long, deep scratch that stretched all the way across the roof to the rear window. In the depths of the scratch was a dark liquid that I couldn't interpret at first. Questionable, I narrowed my eyebrows and approached the fresh trail. I ran my fingers along the spot and pulled it back to take a closer look at the strange substance. Looking closely and with the help of the light, I realized that it was blood. "What the hell", I whispered as I watched my smeared finger from all angles. I wasn't sure what I should think about this. My first thought was that an animal had tried to jump on my car and in the pitiful attempt to hold on, it slipped off and got injured. But this theory was rather unbelievable, as the scratch was far too deep. But what else could've caused this?

 

From the corner of my eye, I realized that the light of my car seemed to flicker. I quickly turned my head to the side and confirmed my theory. It flickered like the flame of a campfire, fast and at irregular intervals. I didn't know what was going on, but I was sure that I definitely didn't like it. My heartbeat quickened and I could hear my own breath, which gradually became more and more faltering. A slight pressure spread around inside my body. A pressure that forced me to stay in place and not to move any muscles. Something really wanted to stop me from leaving this forest.

And then I saw it. At the edge of the beam, a few feet away, someone stood there and looked at my direction. I didn't recognize anything, except for a black silhouette in the shape of a human. Unnoticed, I opened my mouth as if I was trying to say something, but not a single word came across lips. Nothing but a cold breath, which formed small clouds of smoke in the air. The person moved, holding their arm to one side and apparently holding something in their hand. I didn't want to find out what it was or who could've waited for me alone in the woods at night. A wave of adrenaline overwhelmed me and quickly made me get back into the car and close the doors. Through the windshield, I saw the unknown shadow moving slowly towards me. I bit my lower lip and started the motor - but it did not start. "Damn it", I swore and tried again, but nothing happened. My body tensed, a hundred thoughts rushed through my head at the same time, but one of them drowned everyone else in silence. I want to leave!

 

The light of my car flickered stronger, so strong that it was hard for me to tell if the person was coming closer or not. Again and again, I tried to turn the key and do something. I accidentally hit the steering wheel and activated the loud horn. "Come on!", I screamed in panic. I looked at the keys and turned them so hard that they nearly broke in half. My body trembled like aspen leaves and tears rose in my eyes. And then finally, the sound of the engine appeared. Somewhat surprised, I drew in a sharp breath and was even relieved for a second, but when I raised my head and looked out of the window, it felt like my heart stopped. Right in front of me, stood the stranger. I couldn't recognize what gender it was. The only thing I've noticed was a white mask with black holes in the eyes and mouth area. A white hoodie covered the rest of the upper body and was graced with several black spots and dirt. A warm liquid ran out of my eyes, over my cheeks and gradually dripped on the fabric of my pants. My breath was nothing but stagnant hints. My (e/c), filled with fear eyes flew over my opponent's right arm. They held a knife in their hand that looked like one that would be used to hunt wild animals. And then they raised their arm and pointed it directly at me. A loud scream echoed from my throat and I literally tramped on the gas pedal under my feet. The car rushed forward at full speed and somehow the person in the white hoodie managed to dodge the vehicle right in time. I took no hindsight of what laid ahead of me. I just wanted to get away as fast as possible.

 

__________________________________________

 

The ride through the forest, which usually lasted half an hour, only took a few minutes today. Fortunately, without getting injured or crushing against one of the many trees. I have never felt so much relief before when I saw the familiar driveway of my house. Just parked, I reached for the key with still trembling hand and turned off the engine. I pulled on the parking brake and got out of the car. I quickly grabbed my jacket and bag from the backseat and closed the doors. Without looking around, I quickly walked across the granite-paved path to my front door and went inside. It was until the door closed and I leaned against it that I'd noticed how my legs were actually shaking and I collapsed. Sitting on the floor, I took a deep breath and dropped my things next to me. My eyes laid unfocused on the gray stairs in front of me as I thought about what happened in the forest. Never had anything like that happened to me before in all those years. Never had I felt such terrible anxiety and fear for my life. Whoever that was definitely had no good intentions in mind and I didn't want to know what could've happened if I hadn't reacted fast enough or furthermore stood in front of my car. But what really had burned itself into my brain was the appearance of the unknown. This black and white mask, which looked quite old and smudged. The white, stained hoodie and black hair peeping out from underneath. The more I thought about it, the more details I noticed. Was this person the one who had left this scratch on my roof? But even if, how could they do that. No one can jump on a moving car, fall down and still walk around normally. That goes far beyond our borders. But who else should've caused it?

A sweet meow tore me away from my thoughts and my eyes wandered to the small, black cat next to me. His big, yellow eyes were watching me with concern and his tail waved alternately from left to right over the dark wooden floor below. I smiled a little and reached out to him. "Hey buddy, I'm sorry that it took so long", I whispered, because that was all my vocal cords allowed right now. The fluffy animal took the chance and cuddled with my hand. He rolled his head and dropped to the floor, a sign that he wanted to be scratched on his stomach. I chuckled and did the favor for him. No matter how bad my days were, Kelvin turned them into good ones. He was the only one who gave me comfort and cuddled with me as soon as I felt lonely and in return, I regularly gave him his favorite food and stroked his thick tummy. Even now, he helped me to forget that horrible night and I managed to relax a bit. It didn't take long before I grabbed my things, got up and ran upstairs to get ready for bed. I wouldn't forget this day so soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> Slenderman © Victor Surge  
> Ticci Toby © Kastoway  
> Kate The Chaser © Blue Isle Studios  
> Labrador © ImaginemonsterVi  
> Lashes & The Story © Me


End file.
